The Chosen Fate
by Asphixiation
Summary: When the will of the goddesses of Hyrule changes,a decision is made that the power of the Triforce shall be handed over to a single being.With the possessors unaware of this,will they surrender their titles over,or fight for the right of the Triforce? R
1. The Will of the Goddesses

_**The Will of the Goddesses**_

_The legend of the Goddesses of Hyrule is a tale that has always been _

_passed down from generation to generation, without fault or fail. _

_Always, the youth of Hyrule were captivated by what purpose this tale _

_had and what the effect of the story had on their lives afterwards._

_Although, when the young people of Hyrule grow into their adult forms, _

_the tale of the goddesses that formed the lands seem to fade into _

_memory as their presence has long been wiped away from the earth of the _

_land of which they planted the seeds to allow the barren wastes the _

_properties of life._

* * *

**Dark and void was the wasteland, unformed and unable to **

**hold and support anything living. This unmolded place was dark**

**and without hope of being prosperous. Lightning constantly **

**flared across the atmosphere, searing the skes into two at **

**every flash, but the bright flashes proved unworthy as three **

**lights glowed deep within the darkness. Three silhouettes **

**became visible in the once dark place. Diving forth from the **

**heavens, the silhouettes of three beautiful women grew for **

**they were large as mountains, though their movements remained**

**graceful. Their light so amazingly bright, that their physical **

**forms could not be viewed upon except for the different hues **

**they had. One having a red colored hue, another having a blue **

**colored hue and the final having a green colored hue. These **

**were the three sister goddesses, of which who would create the **

**land now known as Hyrule.**

**The goddesses glanced at the surroundings, wishing to be **

**merciful on what was presently around them so that those whom **

**would inherit the land would be joyous in what chances they **

**have been given. The land could not be prosperous as it held **

**no form for which it can uphold life. The goddess with a red **

**hue went across the lands, forming different landscapes, **

**regions with different altitudes and the curves of the **

**present world. This goddess was referred to as Din, a proud **

**and confident being often heading into squabbles with brute **

**force and without thinking of a way for goddess **

**with a blue hue witnessed what her sister, Din, had done by **

**giving form to the world. She did not wish to allow her **

**sister be the one with all the glory, so she did something **

**brilliant and wise. She constructed the laws of which the **

**world will be able to abide by and live under. With her **

**contributions, the world was given the gift of light as well **

**as a sustainable enviroment and an age of peace. This sister **

**was known as Nayru, a being of which held much intelligence **

**and was locked in constant thought, able to use what wisdom **

**she had in order to disengage any final **

**goddess, which bore a green hue, smiled at the blessings **

**of which her sisters gave the world, but saw that their **

**actions were in vain as there was no life within the land. **

**So, she thought of what to do and took the liberty of **

**creating the life of the world, both floral and of the many **

**different races and species that exist today. The bold **

**sister was the goddess Farore, a being whose entity brought **

**forth courage into the world.**

**The sisters were pleased with what was created, and **

**knew that things were to be governed by their law. And so **

**with everything appearing to be settled by what they have **

**created, they made the decision to leave and not interfere **

**as the responsibility of the world remains within those who **

**governed it. But although the goddesses left the world, they **

**did not leave a way for contact. Placing their powers in the **

**world, they took the shape of three geometric shapes known **

**as triangles, and when assembled allowed for contact with **

**the ****goddesses in the form of a single wish of the will of **

**whom ****collects the three pieces****, ****the united pieces called the **

_**Triforce**_**. However, these pieces were always scattered from **

**each other, seeing as how the goddesses always overlooked **

**things and granted their individual powers to people who are **

**deemed worthy. And that was the will of the goddesses.**

* * *

The goddesses who had created the lands, life and laws of the world

always favored their individual persons who would represent them

within the world by holding the crest of their _Triforce_ on the backs

of their hand. Never before had the goddesses all agreed on a single

particular person, and if two of them had done so, they eradicated the

person entirely. But the will of the goddesses changed within a certain

era. Within the era of the hero cloaked in green, the goddesses had

their individuals chosen to represent them on by holding their crests.

But the goddesses decided on one being that shall hold all of their

strength and guard it for eternity to prevent the misuse of the power

they have bestowed on the individuals of the world.


	2. A Hero Returns

_**A Hero Returns**_

_Life within the land of Hyrule was sacred and vast, having boutiful _

_amounts of people to overlook the different regions. The many lives _

_that dwelt within this land were happy lives, almost innocent to the _

_evil of the world. Although there was a new generation prospering in a _

_land where evil has yet to dwell for nearly seven years, there are only _

_three beings who know the truth. . ._

* * *

**The skies were dark this particular afternoon as the **

**clouds of the heavens seemed to draw in closer to one another, **

**growing darker and darker as though they were able to withhold **

**a wrath yet before unseen. It was true however, as the clouds **

**foretold many of the events within life. The particular day was **

**slow, the sunrise was late by normal standards and these clouds**

**formed as though out of thin air. Thunder boomed whereas**

**lightning flashed and a heavy rainfall befell upon the ground. **

**Flash floods were occuring within the more droughted places of **

**the land of Hyrule. Oddly enough, even the most barren and **

**death burdened place of Hyrule, the Gerudo Desert, was in a **

**form of havoc seeing as how such a dry place was rarely given **

**any rain at all. The land was cast over in shadow from the **

**large mass of clouds. Zora's Domain was overflowing with a **

**current that already pulled off a few of the fish-like **

**humanoids who were swimming. Death Mountain was bellowing, the **

**amount of rain attempting to put out the eternal fire within **

**the powerful, living mountain. The Lost Woods awoke to see **

**itself nearly drowing, the vegetation doing its best to absorb **

**the liquid, although it was to no avail. Nothing was making **

**sense anymore, so those who were caught quickly made their way **

**to safety. Although, a single being wearing a thick cloak rode **

**on horseback at an astonishing rate. The massive horse whining **

**as its nostrils flared while its mane elegantly wavered, wet **

**and shining, through the rain filled ways. The horse went **

**onward on a high hillside, far from the ground and entered a **

**cavern. The place was dry and secure. The rider dismounted, **

**sliding off of the side, patting the horse down with obvious **

**tender care. Reaching behind a side of the cloak, the rider **

**generously fed the horse an apple for a reward well done. **

**The horse graciously ate her prize hungrily, only to leave **

**her owner with a feeling of content. **

**Knowing the horse would be patient and wait, the rider **

**went deeper into the cavern only to find a metal doorway, **

**locked with a magic seal that would only open if the **

**matching magic was in the surrounding area. Pulling the **

**cloak's hood back, a young male with golden blond hair **

**looked onwards. The Hero of legend had returned. The young **

**man was a hero in the land of Hyrule, although he would **

**recieve no praise from his actions and no acknowledgements **

**from his elders. His name was Link, and not much has been **

**known of him. Growing up within the protection of a wise **

**and knowledgeable being called the Deku Tree, the Deku **

**Tree overlooked the forest in which he was in and those who **

**dwelled in it. The inhabitants were the Kokiri and the forest **

**was named for them, being the Kokiri Forest. Link grew up as **

**a Kokiri, unknowing of who he truly was and what his was his **

**purpose. But within time, the Great Deku Tree sent Link on **

**his own after tragic events occured so Link may live out his **

**destiny and banish the evil who sought out power with a **

**lustful greed that would consume many things that stood in **

**the pathway for ultimate power.**

**Link was now around the age of seventeen, which was **

**particularly close of the age of becoming. The age of **

**becoming is a saying amongst males and allows a young male **

**who is of the turning point of age where he will no longer **

**be regarded as a child, but as a man in every capable way. **

**Link, however, had no one to celebrate what should have been **

**a joyous occasion with except his beloved horse, Epona. **

**Epona had stayed with Link at all times, always answering **

**his calls and running to him as soon as she was able to **

**lay her eyes on him. Epona seemed infatuated with Link and **

**would be destined to be his partner until their departure **

**to the world of the dead. Link had dethrobed his heavy **

**cloak, seeing as how the rain would no longer be of his **

**concern within the cavern, but decided it would be best to **

**have it dried before returning and heading back out into **

**the massive storm that was intensifying the more time had **

**gone by. Link was able to make a fire with what little **

**supplies he had on his person. By breaking the lightweight **

**Deku Sticks from his pack, and using two rocks, he was **

**able to ignite the Deku Sticks and keep a fire continuously **

**going that should last until he rearrived to Epona. He **

**took his cloak and outlayed the wetter side to the fire. **

**The rest of it would dry with the heat. With his Hylian **

**Shield and a sword from an old blacksmith readied, Link **

**had all of his armaments and was ready to go. Stepping to **

**the magic sealed door, Link pulled out a small pouch and **

**untied the mouth of it. The pouch opened up within Link's **

**hand as he blew a green tinted powder across to the seal **

**on the door, making it disintegrate with purple hued flames.**

**Link calmly entered through the door that was hidden **

**within the cavern on a high hillside as he discovered from **

**rumors and time researching the area that there was a **

**hidden temple. Link had no place to call home, so it was **

**only natural that he do the best thing he could ever do and **

**that was to go seek for temples and the treasures hidden **

**within them. Of course, within every temple that Link **

**visits there is a dark deity there ready to destroy **

**anything that enters, but Link was not scared for he was a **

**bold boy at such a young age. From his courage, he **

**gained something that only he would have during his **

**lifetime, and that was the crest of the **_**Triforce**_**, and he **

**was given the portion of Courage. Link had been **

**acknowledged by the gods and was entrusted a sacred relic. **

**Those who are chosen are people who have the ability to **

**change the known world. Link entered the temple, and seeing **

**nothing at his first glance, he relaxed and pushed forward. **

**Not much could be done until he started to collect from **

**the treasure chests that were more than likely to be laying **

**around in certain rooms, but he need to find a way for **

**navigating within the temple, not knowing of how large **

**or how deep it may go. Link navigated quickly going through **

**a few rooms before discovering a treasure chest, that upon **

**opening held a map of the temple. Picking it up, Link **

**scanned over it with his eyes, searching for any possible **

**rarities that could have been hidden. Apparently, nothing **

**was here except in what was to be the temple's deity room. **

**Defeating a beast would always lead to recieving a treasure **

**of some sort and all beasts could be defeated with in some **

**form or way. Link wasted no more of his time, navigating **

**his way down to what would be the reunion of fate.**


	3. The Reunion of the Crests

_Hey, an author's note here. I'd just like to apologize for such a late publish of the third Chapter. Also, I write this in a Twilight Princess look only set in Orcarina of Time era. To clear anything up of course. Enjoy and please Read and Review! Thanks!__**

* * *

**_

_**The Reunion of the Crests**_

_The day partook in many events, and those were able to witness it lived _

_their lives as naturally as they could have. Although, when they lived _

_their lives on this day, whose path would they cross? _

_Would they meet a newcomer and greet them or a _

_remembered family member? When a soldier meets his ally, they relax, _

_but when they are greeted by foe, they grit their teeth and fight until _

_they perish. When a foe is eternally banished, one would not _

_expect them to return or to even see their face. Yet, nothing would _

_have been able to prepare Link for his momentous battle with the _

_temple's deity. . ._

**Link went through the temple with swift feet, easily dodging most of the evil entities hidden through the halls and rooms of the temple. Link wanted to handle the deity of the temple with all of his energy, but with so many creatures attempting to stop him and get his attention, he could not disappoint them at all. A Moblin appeared from a doorway, a large and hefty spear in its left hand and a small circular shield in his right, the Moblin readily charged Link at near blinding speeds. The Moblin are pig-like creatures that blindside unfortunate people and wandering soldiers with their massive spears. It hurts, but only for a little as they give no time for recuperation for their victims before delivering a final blow. As it charged, Link was quick to act as he performed a nimble roll at a diagonal. The Moblin missed his target but continued to charge until he could slow down, but Link was quick to take action against the large foe. His left hand reached up over his shoulder as his palm caressed the handle of his blade and with his arm extending, the classic chinking sound of the sword rubbing against the sheath echoed through the corridor. Link's right arm was going back simultaneously as his left arm was, his right hand gripped the handle of his Hylian Shield as he stood erect with heated eyes now focused on the Moblin as the Moblin locked eyes with Link and they both gripped their weapons, suddenly bursting into a sprint to get the deciding blow.**

**The Moblin gave one last lunge, sending him off into the air as he took advantage of his quick spear abilities, hoisting the spear higher, but at a higher angle to have his spear pointed downwards to the ground, and to where Link currently was. Link was profound with a blade, seeming to make his own movements as naturally as he possibly could. He was the next source of expertise, always in the field and battling with the blade. He lowered himself closer to the ground simultaneously to the Moblin taking his actions to propel himself into the air. Unfortunately for the unsuspecting Moblin, Link had something that the Moblin did not. Link began to focus deep within himself and dig up a power he had not used since those fateful days of the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf. Link's blade began to well with the power that a Great Fairy bestowed upon him, and that was the ability to harness and use energy. Within his era, it had been manipulated for one's personal use and many referred to it as magic. But Link's magic was nothing of ordinary, allowing him to combine his strength with his armaments and use them for battle. As the Moblin thrust down his hefty spear, Link's blade was brought in an upward sweep, slicing the spear into two separate pieces and bringing the Moblin down to size.**

**Leaving what was left of the battle, Link began to move forward. It would not be much sooner until he was able to reach the destination of his will. Link did not dare bother with resheatheing his sword and putting his shield on his back, as he was well aware from memory of how close he was to the deity from his memory of the map. And soon, he would come to find a lair staircase leading into the depths of the earth. Marble steps led downward further from the life of what was on the outer world. Link quickly made his way down the staircase and entered a large room. Three entryways were present, and one of them happened to be the one Link had come down. The other two were wide opened, and Link knew he had to move forward. Three steel bridges were available for use from each entryway and all three went to the center column that was in the middle of the massive room. The bridges made a passageway over the dark depths of what would end many lives. Link crossed over quickly, hearing the sound of rock rubbing against rock as the entryway he had just entered from closed immediately. Just as the entrance from the stairwell Link had come from, the other two entryways began to close as a voice bellowed from no spot within the room.**

**"**_So, you have come have you, boy! You yourself shall now know how it is to be trapped away for all eternity! But first, allow me to have my redemption, seeing as how weak you have grown!_**"**

**From the center of the column that Link now stood on, a ring of dark energy began to protrude from the dense rock. Cracks seeping from the circumference of the dark energy ring, the energy being powerful enough to make the once stable column unstable and unsafe for Link. The ring began to grow in circumference as now a massive pillar of dark energy began to rise up, its power causing disturbing winds at high velocities. The pillar of dark energy was of a deep purple hue as a figure began to rise from the bottom into the air. The body in black with made an appearance from the dark energy surrounding the large body. As the figure began to lower closer to the ground, the feet touched down as bellowing eye sockets filled with hate and rage stared so lustfully at Link with an intense wrath. Link hoisted his shield up higher to his chest, peering over the edge to see who stood before him. All at once, the energy stopped pouring out with a monster shockwave that shook the pillar as well as the entire room, leveling a portion of a nearby wall and sending it into the dark depths below. Before Link was Ganondorf himself, the King of the Gerudo who was supposed to be trapped into the Sacred Realm for all eternity.**

**"**_Have you forgotten what I swore to do on that fateful day? I swore to take out my revenge on your descendants. . . But is it not like the goddesses to relieve me of my punishment?_**"**

**Ganondorf gave off an eerie chuckle, one that Link had not heard in quite some time. Link stood unphased however, his shield still hoisted high to his chest, as he stood prepared to defeat Ganondorf once again. Ganondorf kept on smiling at Link, seeing how ready he was for the fight to begin. **

**"**_Are you that eager to die boy? I didn't think you would be so stupid as to openly challenge me on open ground. . . Then I suppose it is only natural, seeing as how bold you are. No brains either huh?_**"**

**He laughed once more, his head raised high into the air before Link suddenly felt himself airborne and staring into the eyes of the King of Evil. Wielding a set of dual gold blades embedded with rubies and gems, Ganondorf had charged Link head on with such speed that Link's anticipation had caused him not to notice. Link's Hylian Shield was preventing two blades of fashioned metal from piercing his body. Link tried to push Ganondorf off of his shield, but his body was too large and heavy to do much. Link could feel himself moving further and further from the center of the column, so he brought his sword up and this action caused Ganondorf to jump sideways and allowed Link to reset his footing. Link was a few meters from the edge of the column. Had he acted too late, it was certain he would be experiencing whatever lay at the bottom of the darkness. Link's eyes put themselves on Ganondorf, an anger filling him, as the last time Link could not do anything to save Hyrule immediately. He was held in the Realm of the Sages until he came of age to be the child of prophecy to become the Hero of Time. Ganondorf had completely overtaken the land in search for power, but this time Link was old enough to fight him and protect the lands that were so dear to him! No longer would Ganondorf shadow over this land as Link was focused on ending his days.**

**Time was beginning to pass by as the battle between Ganondorf and Link raged on. Link continuously used sword combinations with his shield in order to disrupt Ganondorf's flurry of sword attacks. Link was growing weary, the King of Evil giving no chance for recuperation, only enough time for reaction, offensive maneuvers and whatever little defenses that Link could muster. Link began to get light headed as Ganondorf's blades crashed into Link's shield, sending him backwards and onto the ground to lie. Link was breathing heavily, his sword feeling more like unformed iron and his shield felt as if it were a Goron. Link's eyelids fluttered as Ganondorf quickly used this time to hover over Link. Link could only stare at the dark, blurred figure that loomed over him, as he did not have enough energy to get up. A low, deep chuckle echoed from the King of Evil's throat.**

"_Ahahah! At long last, you are too weak to even lift a finger against me. Where are your goddesses now?!"_

**The Great Evil King Ganondorf raised his right blade; anger, hatred and wrath all dwelt within his eyes. Bringing down the blade upon where Link's head was, all the great Hero could do is close his eyes. Ganondorf has returned, seeking the powerful that was spread out after their last encounter. The _Triforce_. Link waited, but the blade ad not struck him. He was weak and tired, but opening his eyes did not wear him down. The blade edge was right on his forehead. The blade had pierced his skin, but not his skull. He was alive. Ganon yelled in his infinite rage, a long metallic chain preventing him from slicing Link into two. A figure from the shadow, bearing the symbol of the Sheikah, spoke out calmly; his voice came out from the darkness with a finesse that only seemed so confident.**

"_Link! Get up! It is about time we got to finishing this once and for all!"_

**Three throwing knives erupted from the darkness, aimed for the King as his hating eyes could only watch their approach.**


End file.
